Polaroid
by blueflowersfall
Summary: Puede que el recuerdo más vívido que Sousuke guarde de Toraichi sea el olor a incienso y la tumba vacía, pero la noche de su muerte, al igual que Rin, hereda algo suyo. Un gesto que, a lo largo de los años, envuelve promesas.


**Exención de Responsabilidad.** Ni _Free!_ _Iwatobi Swim Club_ ni _Free!_ _Eternal Summer_ ni _High Speed!_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kôji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso.** Este _fanfic_ participa en el Reto 'Recuerdos de la niñez', perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi Swim Club._

 _ **Polaroid**_ está inspirado en la _Entrevista a los Personajes_ Vol. 2 –Rin x Sousuke– y en _Pray_ , de Younha. Cuenta con quinientas palabras exactas, excluyendo el título y los 'puntitos separadores' :)

.

* * *

.

.

 **Polaroid.**

.

El primer sueño que compartieron se desdibuja en un charco. La tinta que al borde de la fotografía formó las palabras _Cuando grande seré policía, igual que Rin_ , se desprende y ahoga a dos niños sonrientes.

Sin tiempo para detenerse, Sousuke sigue corriendo. El mundo no parecerá tan afilado como es en verdad si el tifón se debilita tras tocar tierra. La lluvia suaviza las esquinas, pero, en medio del vendaval, _todos_ los sonidos se confunden con el crujido de la madera al quebrarse.

El agua no tiene piedad. Impregna al retrato y al ferviente deseo plasmado en él. Parte de la imagen – _Rin_ _vestido de policía–_ desaparece. Se ahoga. La otra mitad – _Sousuke_ – se aferra a un papel del que de a poco los colores se desvanecen.

Pero ese no es Sousuke. Sousuke es el niño que esquiva ramas muertas en una calle inundada para llegar a la casa de su mejor amigo porque _el mar_ _ha cobrado vida y los ha devorado a todos_.

Sousuke es el niño que ya jamás será policía y que se tambalea en un infierno húmedo donde _todo parece quebrarse._

Árboles.

Barcos.

 _Familias_.

Es demasiada realidad contra la que enfrentarse.

.

Toraichi muere y no muere solo. Se lleva con él un sueño infantil que no alcanzó a madurar en la cabeza de su hijo. Ser policía. Un sueño que Sousuke _realmente_ deseaba que cumplieran juntos.

Pero tampoco muere por completo. Los dedos de Rin se entierran en su espalda a través del colchón. Desde la litera de abajo, ha confesado su sueño –el de su padre–, y Sousuke asiente en silencio.

Puede que el recuerdo más vívido que guarde de Toraichi sea el olor a incienso y la tumba vacía, pero esa noche hereda algo suyo.

Algo que compartía sólo con su hijo.

Algo que, años después, Sousuke compartirá sólo con su mejor amigo.

Algo que, cuando Sousuke asoma desde la litera superior, vibra en su mano derecha –empuñada, extendida hacia Rin– y que hoy significa _Hazlo. Te veré en el circuito internacional, entonces._

Un gesto.

.

Fue un _deja vù_ , no un recuerdo.

Rin está frente a él, de pie junto a la piscina de Samezuka. _Es la despedida_ , piensa Sousuke, y recuerda algo más _. Los finales deben ser tan bonitos como los comienzos._

Lo primero en asomar en Rin, es la sonrisa. Luego, _un gesto_ que representa el mayor legado de su padre. El valor, que florece incluso en el duelo, para perseguir un sueño. La enseñanza de que éste puede variar en el tiempo o hasta desdibujarse como la tinta corrida de una fotografía y tienes permitido disminuir la velocidad, pero nunca hundirte –aún con un hombro destrozado–.

La tenacidad para encontrar y aferrarte a un nuevo sueño.

Y el puño que Rin extiende hacia él significa _Esperaré._

Un gesto. Una promesa.

 _Tu hombro sanará y yo esperaré a que regreses._

Sousuke lo sabe y, por eso, sonríe. Las promesas de Rin son más fuertes que las instantáneas Polaroid.

.

.

 _Fin_.

.

* * *

.

Prr~ Dos cosas que decir: Sousuke es uno de mis personajes favoritos y sólo quinientas palabras son una tortura.  
En realidad, hace mucho quería escribir –aclaro: inventar algo– sobre 'el origen' de su costumbre de chocar los puños (algo que Rin hace también con la tumba de su padre) y aprovechar la información que da Sousuke en la _Entrevista_ : 1. que ambos viven realmente cerca y 2. que, si no practicaran natación, él _haría cualquier cosa que Rin hiciera_.  
¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les convenció el final? ¿Muy enredado?¿Creen que está de acuerdo a sus personalidades? ¿Errores? ¿Les gustó? ¿No?

Muchísimas gracias por haber leído, espero de corazón que les haya gustado porque fue muy difícil cumplir con el límite de palabras. Apreciaría montones sus comentarios y críticas.


End file.
